


Canada X Reader- Chance Meetings

by NekoDemon37



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoDemon37/pseuds/NekoDemon37





	Canada X Reader- Chance Meetings

You two met on the city bus. It was a really cold day and you were both trying to get home and get warm. Neither of you noticed the other. Not until you both got off the bus at the same stop and as you were walking by the front of the bus, a bike hit you. 

"Oh my gosh are you alright?" A quiet voice said as you steadied yourself, a pair of hands helping you. 

"Do you need help dear?" The bus driver said, slightly worried. 

"No. But thank you ma'am," you said. You waved to her and she waved back, driving away soon after. 

"I'm so sorry miss," the man said. 

"It's alright. I've been through worse." The man's face had a concerned look on his face at that and you laughed quietly when you saw it. 

"Don't worry. I'm fine," you said when you stopped laughing. 

"Alright. But I still am sorry. Let me buy you a coffee as an apology," he said with a slight blush on his cheeks. 

"I'm sorry sir. I couldn't do that to you," you said, your face also flushed. The man shook his head, a strange little curl bobbing. 

"I insist. I won't take no for an answer. And my name is Matthew." You couldn't say no to the face he was making, so you reluctantly agreed. You walked down the street and to a nearby Starbucks. Coincidentally, you both had some of the same interests and had a pretty good conversation on the way there. It ranged from music, to food liking, to hockey (of which you were very fond of). 

"I just realized that I haven't told you my name yet," you said as you sat down, coffee in hand. You would've facepalmed, but that would have made you spill your coffee. And that would be been bad. 

"My name's (y/n). Sorry about that." 

"It's alright. And that's a beautiful name," Matthew said. You couldn't but blush and hang your head. Matthew chuckled and your blush deepened even more. 

"T-thanks." 

"No problem, cherie. It's only the truth." Your face was completely flushed now, your ears and neck too. 

While you were distracted, Matthew decided to get a good look at you. He looked at your beautiful (h/l) (h/c) hair and how it framed your face, your cute nose and your stunning (e/c) eyes. Oh those eyes. They held so much in them. Curiosity, wit, cleverness. Those were just a few to name. There was so much more. So much more in your eyes and so much more to you. Hopefully, this wasn't the last time you saw each other. 

You were thinking that too. You didn't want to leave and never see this kind, handsome man again. You two looked into each other's eyes and saw that you were thinking the same thing. Grabbing a pen out of your backpack, you wrote down your number on the napkin. You slid it over to him and stood up. 

"That's my number. Keep in touch okay?" You said. Matthew nodded, speechless at the fact that you actually gave him your number. 

"I'll see ya later okay?"

"Oui. See you later, cherie." You walked out of the Starbucks with a wave to Matthew as you left. When you were gone, Matthew let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He grabbed the napkin and started at it, getting his phone and putting the number into it. He texted it and was eagerly awaiting your reply. 

 

(Y/n): Hey Matthew! 

 

With those words, a new conversation was created and so as a new, beautiful relationship.


End file.
